The Art of Wanting
by TWDwalker5
Summary: One-Shot set in Allegiant- inspiration from film. Peter decides to use his confidence to try and get his way in the Bureau. Petris. An easy-going scenario. For the love of Peter Hayes.
**So this is a little one-shot I wanted to write shortly after seeing the new film: Allegiant. If you haven't already seen it, I suggest you do it (if it's out in your country). Obviously the highlights were all scenes with Peter.**

 **In terms of spoilers, this story includes the times, dates and settings, so if you feel like that could ruin the movie for you, don't read it. It is a pretty breezy one shot, don't expect any tension. The character of Peter is highly influenced by his nature in the film, not the book.**

 **Enjoy :D**

Tris leans against a glass wall in the middle of the spiralling room. David's office. The person who promises to bring peace to Chicago and possibly the rest of the world. Or what is left of it.

Flying bugs whizz past the enormous window, for a second blocking the view of a toxic wasteland. But then it's back. The red horizon... The dents in the rocky ground.

Tris jumps slightly as one of the bugs turns, revealing a person inside its glass belly. You don't see that everyday. There is no time to get used to it either. Flying cars. Hovercrafts. Bugs... What's the difference?

She wraps her arms around her body, suddenly feeling small. She spent all of her life thinking that Chicago was the only civilized place in the world. And when she became Dauntless, she had that city in the palm of her hand. She was invincible. But Dauntless does not exist anymore. There is only pure. And damaged. And the world is a bigger place. And she has not seen a quarter of it.

The last two days were hectic. She had been assigned to the second most important job in the Bureau, and in a couple of days she was going to meet the council. Elaborate on their plans to help save her home. Is she cut out for this?

There is a steady beeping noise and then a soft whoosh of the elevator doors. Must be David.

Tris does not move from her position. She is exhausted to even turn. All these plans... All these experiments...

David's footsteps across the room seem a bit off. They are more laid back. Slacking. Careless. And loud. Too loud.

She turns slowly to watch him. But the person she sees isn't David. It's Peter. Out of all people.

She furrows her eyebrows, her first though being: how did he get through the security scanners? But then she sees a tiny woman patting her hair and huffing before speaking to a device on her wrist, "Intruder in the elevator. We're up on the top floor now."

Peter blanks her out, "Oh, hey Stiff. Sucking up to the boss, are we?"

Tris glances from the woman to Peter, not in the mood for his games, "What?"

"I didn't get a very warm welcome, time to do something about it," he looks up and down her body, "Why are you in a dress? Special event?"

"Quite frankly, it's none of your business," Tris spits, folding her arms. He laughs.

"None of my business. I came here with you-"

"You tagged along," Tris corrects, "No, actually you demanded to come, threatening Four that if he didn't take you, you'd inform Evelyn's soldiers."

"Why are you in a dress?" He repeats.

"I already told you, it's none-"

"So you're getting special treatment then?" He walks over to the white leather couch, taking advantage and sprawling across it, "Because you're Divergent?"

"Why are you here?" Tris snaps, walking up to where he is lying, her heels clicking in frustration.

"I'm not happy with the job I got."

"People's lives are at stake here," she gasps breathlessly, "And you think it's appropriate to come up to David's office and make a fuss about how you are not happy with free labour?"

"David!" He sits up sharply, running a hand through his hair, "So that's his name."

She rolls her eyes before looking over at the woman Peter previously manhandled. She is waving to someone in the approaching glass elevator.

"Oh, my God. Whatever," Tris waves him off and starts walking away, putting a hand to her head. The sunset is evident on the horizon. The orange colours are fading into hot pink.

"You guys constantly bully me," Peter groans, getting up, "I do not get enough credit."

So they invented flying bugs but the security cannot come fast enough.

"Credit?!" Tris whips around, blood growing hotter beneath her skin, "You are acting like a spoiled child! You should be thankful I didn't shoot you yet!"

He huffs and throws his head back, "You wouldn't shoot me."

"Can you remember what happened the last time you said that?"

"Are those designer shoes?" His eyes suddenly widen as he steps closer to Tris. She backs away quickly, but obviously not quick enough as he leans down and grabs her ankles, yanking one stilleto off her foot.

"Peter!"

"Designer shoes?" He asks again, "Talk about favouritism!"

"Get off me!" She holds onto his shoulders for balance until he finally steps away, her shoe in hand. She gives him the dirtiest look as some men rush into the room, glaring at Peter.

"Mr Hayes, we're gonna have to ask you to leave."

Peter laughs harshly and shakes his head for the thousandth time, his grin turning into a wide smile, "Losers." To Tris' surprise he starts walking away from her and over towards the elevator. Her left foot sticks to the ground, the marble stone cold against her skin.

The guards try to take one of his arms, but he hugs them to his chest as if protection an infant, "Oh and I'm keeping the shoe!" He turns around, waving the heel in the air like some sort of prize.

 **Review and tell me what you thought :D**


End file.
